Salt and Sugar!
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: A movement to reach a bag of chips revealed a lot to a teenage man. JugheadxBetty. Specially dedicated to a good friend of mine and excellent fanart artist called Demona1.


Salt and Sugar – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but to Archie comics in the USA. I also claim that if they sue me, they get nothing because I have nothing.

This fanfic is entirely dedicated to Demona1, whose fanart _Mmm…Chips_ inspired this fanfic. I suggest you take a visit in her gallery and see it in

demona1./art/Mmmm-Chips-83701662

* * *

Betty was watching a movie. Her feet were on the couch, touching slightly, a man's feet. The young man was not Archie. Betty loved Archie. He was her first love. But it was a cruel love. She always came second to Veronica. Archie had cancelled thousands of dates with her to be with Veronica. It had become a sore spot in her. Betty sighed. Somehow one day, she woke up to realise how the love was replaced with an empty spot. So she let Archie go. She told him she could not be a girl that shared her boyfriend. She wanted one entirely for her own. Veronica had later called her to talk her out of this decision. How strange Veronica was! She feared losing Betty more that she feared losing Archie! Betty assured her everything was alright between them. And then, she cried! She cried for weeks.

So who was the man whose feet her feet touched?

It was none other than Jughead. It was no surprise when Jughead arrived to her house with a box of tissues and a box of opened ice-cream litre. Jughead was always there to console her. He had even taken her to the prom once, when Archie had cancelled it the last minute to go with Veronica. Yet, it was strange how easily Jughead stayed around her, when he was so nervous and irritable around girls. Weirdly, ever since Ethel had managed to find a boyfriend, he had become more relaxed though no less sarcastic.

During the first few days of her break-up, Jughead had the role of the mediator, looking after Betty and informing Archie that she was fine. Yet, as the weeks passed by and the tears lessened, Jughead seemed to have no reason to pay her a visit. Betty had once caught herself worrying on the prospect of losing Jughead's company. After all Jughead was primarily Archie's best friend/ Jughead, nevertheless, did come back to spent time with her and enjoy some her homemade cookies.

Today, both of them were sitting at the couch's ends, watching a movie on TV. Suddenly a movement distracted Betty. Jughead had turned his head to her and he moved his body towards her. Evidently speechless Betty saw Jughead moving towards her, past her slightly open legs, lie on her stomach and rest his cheek on her breasts. Letting a sigh, he snuggled happily and stretching his hands he grabbed a potato chip from the bag that rest on the floor, at Betty's side. Munching happily, he took another one and then rested the cheek on her breast, watching the movie in satisfaction.

Betty was completely unsure on what to do. She wondered if she should shove Jughead away. Yet, that seemed such a cruel thing to do. In addition she felt reluctant in doing so as Jughead's hair emanated this sweet mint fragrance. It was sweet and relaxing at the same time.

Jughead did not appear to notice her predicament until he moved to find a more comfortable position and realised he was not lying to the couch anymore. Absent-mindedly he looked up to meet Betty's nervous smile.

The reaction was considered a record for Jughead. He stared at her for a few seconds in utter amazement, while his face turned white. He, then, shot up, hands over his head, let out a scream of amazement, went backwards, lost his balance and fell of the couch with a loud 'thump'.

Betty shot up and paused the movie.

"Juggie? Are you alright?" she asked in concern as Jughead let out a groan of pain.

He turned to see her, his cheeks painted red. He shot up.

"I'm sorry Betty. I did not – I mean – I didn't realise I was on top of you – No this isn't good – I better – I better go," he said in a hurry and shot up, hurrying to the door.

"It's not a problem Juggie," she said amazed from his outburst and hurry of escape. Could it be that Jughead felt uncomfortable and shy because he somehow liked her?

"No Betty, I think I should go," Jughead insisted and tried to open the door nervously.

"Juggie," Betty said immediately, "I've made a strawberry shortcake pie."

Jughead stopped dead at his trucks. He turned to see her, a mixture of fear and wonder, "You said strawberry shortcake pie?"

"Yeah, how about joining me for a piece?" she said casually and moved to the kitchen.

Jughead looked at her and then at the door. With a loud exhale he followed her to the kitchen.

As Jughead was enjoying his second piece, Betty could not resist commenting.

"I thought you were cute – back at the couch I mean," she said softly.

Jughead turned red and let his piece down. Unfinished. He eyed Betty and mumbled.

"Can we forget about it? I know…"

"Do you really want to forget about it?" Betty asked him seriously, interrupting him.

He lowered his head, blushing. Then looking at her in determination, he wolfed down the piece that remained in his plate.

"That's how it should be done," he said and stood up to leave.

"Jughead, do you like me?" she shot off. "Jughead, do you like me?" she insisted, when he did not answer.

"Would that matter?" he asked softly, "I mean, You – Archie – Me-"

"Jughead," she insisted, "Do You Like Me."

"DAMMIT BETTY THIS IS NOT A GAME!" he growled angrily, "It is not like the other times. I cannot just take you to the prom and convince myself I am doing it because Archie is a jerk! If we date, we risk a lot!"

"DAMMIT JUGHEAD, DO YOU LIKE ME?" Betty shouted, startling him."

"I AM TRYING NOT TO, AND YOU DON'T MAKE IT EASY FOR ME!" he shot and glared in desperation.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then, Betty grasped his collar, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Jughead's head raced in dizziness. Betty, on her behalf, enjoyed the taste of sugar and salt on Jughead's lips. Suddenly, she felt his hands grasping her possessively and before they knew a second kiss came, more passionate than before.

They finally parted. Betty smiled shyly at him, but Jughead remained blushing in silence.

"I will talk to Archie about dating you Betty. I'll do my best to say it's ok and then I'll take you out for a date," he said seriously.

Before Betty could react, he leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. The standing up, he gave her a soft smiled and joked.

"In case you didn't realise it Betty Cooper, I like you and your strawberry shortcake pie very much."

* * *

Haha, what did you think?


End file.
